Return of the God King
by xMlgBlaze
Summary: You all know about Kaguya, Queen of all Chakra, but for every Queen there is always a King. Dark, Harem.


**My third fanficiton, I will continue this one unlike my others as I actually know what I am doing.**

 **Enjoy!**

Return of the God King

Chapter 1 Touchdown

'How long has it been…'

In a deep abyss of darkness, a figure floated motionless, gazing into black with lazy eyes and a blank face. Forgotten emotions and feelings seem to float in symmetry, losing itself in the never-ending void.

'Almost…'

Soon, those forgotten emotion began to close into the figure. As the feeling and emotions began to inch away closer to the figure, time seem to be excruciating slow as that blank face began to brighten every so slightly.

'31535999998, 31535999999, 31536000000!'

As soon as the emotions and feelings reached the figure, it began to tremble and soon veins began to pop out of its muscles. Its face began to twist into a bloodthirsty grin strong enough to split ones face.

The world around him began to break and form white crack. The figure quickly picked itself up and stood balling fist while it was hunched over. The black began to shatter away, falling into nothing like pieces of glass. Soon, nothing was left but the figure.

Patiently, he waited, and then it began to appear. Blue skies and white clouds were the first to form. And then came the brown floor below him, soon he was surrounded by a lush green forest. The figure relaxed and took in its surroundings with wide eyes.

'At long last!'

Still with the grin plastered around its face, the figure shot in the air high above the trees. It paused for a bit looking around, before disappearing in a burst of mind-boggling speed.

'Soon Kaguya-chan! We will reunite… My Queen.'

XXX

" **Orichimaru has defected** , it seems he couldn't just keep his hands off Itachi." A plant-like figure said in two different voices.

"How unfortunate, if any of you see him, do not hesitate to kill him. We do not take betrayal in this organization." Another shadow sighed before continuing. "It seems our plans will be delayed another year. Zetsu, search for another member that'll fit our criteria."

"Hai, **leader-sama**." Both Zetsus responded respectfully.

"Good, dismissed." The leader commanded as his shadows disappeared.

All of the other shadows followed him as they began to faze out as well. Zetsu was about to sink into the ground before pausing.

"What's wrong?" White Zetsu questioned curiously.

Black Zetsu, however, stood there with wide eyes as a chakra he hadn't felt in year resurfaced.

" **Go, I will meet you there."** He answered before sinking into the ground, ignoring his counter parts questions.

' **Tou-sama! Finally, tou-sama is back!'** Black Zetsu thought gleefully rushing towards is tou-sama's location.

XXX

Naruto stood in his room motionlessly, thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

'Hmm, it seems my chosen vessel is quite pathetic, that Shinigami plays too much.'

Indeed, Naruto, the new Naruto, was quite disappointed when he saw his vessels memories. He held only a handful of jutsus in his arsenal. Considering he was the jailor of the Kyuubi, giving him a never-ending supply of chakra and a super-human healing ability… quite disappointing indeed.

'Speaking of that fox…' he thought before entering his mindscape.

XXX

Naruto appeared before the cage that held the Kyuubi. Flying up, he slammed his fist into the keyhole, punching through it. Grabbing both sides of the cage, he tore them of its hinges and threw them away carelessy. He was forced to jump away as a claw came swiping at him.

" **Foolish human! Finally, at last I am free! Now, let me feast on those bones! Finally, the Great Kyuubi no Kistune is free!"** the Kyuubi said, cackling as he swiped again.

His eyes widened as Naruto simply raised his arm and easily stopped the swipe, not even budging from his position.

"Stop." He said in a commanding voice.

The Kyuubi snarled as he lashed out once again. **"Stupid human! Who are you to command me!? I am the-"**

The word seemed to jam in his throat as he caught his containers eyes. Staring at him was a pair of Rinne Sharingan eyes. The eyes of God himself. The eyes of his…

" **T-t-tou-sama!?"** he asked in fear.

"You know how much that form disgust me." He said.

" **M-m-my apologies t-tou-sama. I-I just d-didn't expect you so s-soon."** He said nervously.

Naruto continued to stare at him unchanging as the Kyuubi expected something to come. Eventually, he lowered his palm away from him and began to morph and shrink in a blindingly bright light.

Surprisingly, the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune turned out to be a WOMAN. And a fine one at that. Standing at 5'10 with a voluptuous pair of breast and an hourglass figure. Naked as the day she was born, she walked towards her father and kneeled before him.

For what seemed like an eternity, the Kyuubi began to sweat a bit feeling her fathers intense gaze burn through her before he finally broke the silence.

"Outside." He said before disappearing.

The Kyuubi exhaled a long held breath before disappearing, following him in tow.

XXX

"Come Natsumi, its time for your punishment." Naruto said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Kyuubi, now Natsumi, slowly walked towards her father and layed down on his lap, butt sticking out on the right side of his thigh and her marshmallow-like breast squished on his left.

"I-I'm ready for m-my punishment t-tou-sama." Natsumi squeaked out.

Silently nodding, Naruto proceeded to smack his daughters ass ten times. However, his slaps were not just normal slaps. His hand was heated with a mass of concentrated chakra, hot enough that his hand seemed to glow. By the end of it, his hand was so visible on Natsumi's ass that it was cattle that was branded.

"My d-deepest a-a-apologies t-tou-sama…" Natsumi said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Trembling, she got off her father and sat on her knees in front of him.

Naruto looked at her with pity but did not regret his actions. His daughter had lashed out at him blindly like a fool and he wouldn't be having any of that. But… he still loved his daughter.

Natsumi, still crying over disappointing her father, was startled from her thoughts when she felt his gentle hand wiping off her tears.

"Natsumi…" he whispered. "Don't cry…" he said gently.

Saying this had the opposite of what Naruto intended as Natsumi had tears start to stream down her face.

"Daddy!" She cried out as she jumped into his arms while crying profusely.

"I-I'm sorry daddy! I missed you so much!" The Kyuubi yelled out as she tightened her arms around him.

"Daddy's here now Natsumi." He whispered into her ear.

Natsumi looked up to her father with love and devotion. She hadn't seen her father in hundred's of years and now here he was inches away from his face, snuggled into his chest.

Naruto matched her look with the same amount of love.

"You've grown so beautiful my beloved daughter." He smiled gently as he caressed her face.

"Daddy…" she whispered as she slowly inched her face towards his.

Now, nearly breathing on each other, inhaling what the other is exhaling, their lips finally met.

Time seemed to sit still as Natsumi removed her arms from around his waist and slowly wrapped it around his neck. Her father too removed his arms from over her shouldver and wrapped them around her hips.

After for what seemed hours, they parted their lips and stayed into each others eyes, still inches away from one another.

"Daddy… I love you… I love you with all my heart." Natsumi said.

"Natsumi…" Naruto responded.

Before he could continue, Natsumi again captured his lips, this time however, she slithered her tongue into him.

Without hesitation, Naruto shoved hers back, easily overpowering hers. As their tongues wrestled in the domain of her mouth, Natsumi raised her arms and placed her hands on his head, massaging his scalp and running through the strands of his hair.

Feeling a bit of pleasure, Naruto decided to have his own fun and dragged his hand down the back of her waist until it reached her still sore and pulsing red rear end.

Unlike Naruto's response, Natsumi moaned loudly as her father began to knead her bottom. She could feel liquid seep down her leg from her growing wet core. An instense blush spawned on her face, portraying pleasure and arousal. It went unnoticed though as Naruto's eyes were still shut.

His nose, unlike his eyes, caught her arousal. The honey-like smell he lusted after engulfed the room, intoxicating him endlessly. Some of his defenses seemed to fall as his member began to awake.

Natsumi suddenly pulled out of their heated kiss, gasping for air while staring his eyes. Her vision began to cloud as she slowly started to lose herself into lust.

Unlike her daughter, Naruto had an iron vice grip when it came to controlling his lust. After living for thousands of years and experiencing a diverse amount of woman, his self-control was trained to the T, only one was able to make him lose control though…

Snapped out of his thoughts, he heard Natsumi calling him out as she gasped for air.

"Daddy, take me right now! Make me yours!" She said pleadingly.

Due to being a fox, whoever she gave her virginity to be bound to her forever. A fox's mate is for life. For hundred's of years, she had always looked out for a mate, an alpha that can dominate her, a man that'll give her children.

It was not to be though, through time, she slowly forgot about her quest, as every man she met was too weak physically or mentally. In time, she gave up on finding a mate as she thought she was simply too powerfully to find an alpha. Deep down though, underneath her tough exterior, she knew she had already chosen since her days as a child.

"As you wish, my Natsumi." He whispered deeply as she wrapped her arms and legs around him so he could pick her up instead of releasing his comforting grip on her ass.

Laying her down, Natsumi spread her legs for him wide open, practically pleading for him to take her.

"I can't wait any longer daddy, no games, I just want you!" she begged.

Naruto, swiftly removing all his clothing, revealed his 15-inch hardened member as he lined it up to her already slippery slit.

"I broke it a long time ago during battle so don't worry! Just hurry up and make me yours tou-sama!" she said before he could even tell his worrys.

Nodding, Naruto dove into her pussy, much to her enjoyment.

"DADDY!" she moaned out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Naruto grunted in pleasure as her tight virgin cunt sucked his dick into her. Virgin pussy was always nice, be the girl big or small.

Leaving his inner musings, Naruto began to jack hammer his away in out of Natsumi, ruthlessly fucking her much to her pleasure.

"OH YES! YES DADDY! FUCK ME HARDER!" she screamed as she carelessly let her tongue swing out of her mouth. The bed they layed on began to creek and crack, eventually, the entire framed cracked and they fell on the floor. This didn't even bother the two as they fucked like wild animals.

Naruto slowly began to let himself succumb to pleasure as he picked Natsumi up and began to fuck her in the air. Unknowingly, his power began to rapidly release, as the windows cracked, the walls and the roof began to crater away from him.

"DaDDyyy!" She slurred out when Naruto grabbed her jaw, placing his fingers in her mouth as she began to lick and suck them. He enjoyed watching her as her breast jiggled up and down and the pupils in her eyes could barley be seen.

"Here I come, Natsumi!" he grunted as he found new speed in fucking her.

"yEEssSS DaaDDDyy! G-G-G-GivvvvE mmEEEEeee YYooUuR K-K-KiiiDDssss!" she said incoherently.

Naruto gave one final thrusting before flooding her inside with his seed. Natsumi said and moaned unintelligible words as warmth poured into her.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of her and Natsumi began to gain her sense of reality once again.

Unwrapping her legs and gaining her balance, Natsumi gave a chaste kiss to Naruto.

"I love you Daddy." She said with a happy smile.

"I love you too Natsumi." He said with a small smile appearing on his lips.

XXX

"So what are we gonna do about this tou-sama?" Natsumi questioned, observing the remains of his apartment room after their heated session.

Naruto shrugged uncaringly as he effortlessly used his yin release to recreate his apartment back to pristine conditions.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you are sort of a god." Natsumi laughed awkwardly with a sheepish grin on her face.

Naruto chuckled a bit before sweeping her off her feet causing her to blush as she instinctively snuggled into her new alpha's chest. Walking into his bedroom, he gently layed her on his brand new yin-made king size bed.

"I'll be back, rest now my Natsumi." He whispered lightly as he gave her one last long kiss.

"Okay Daddy, love you." She too whispered in the same tone with a happy blush on her face.

Naruto, having gone to the restroom to refresh himself, sat on the couch and relaxed.

"Its good to see you Zetsu, now tell me the situation my son."

 **Review! You can fave and follow, but I want reviews baby!**


End file.
